It is known that a polymer with high stereoregularity can be prepared by the use of alkoxy silanes as a catalytic component in the polymerization of propylene. However, it was impossible to sufficiently attain both high polymerization activity and high stereoregularity with known alkoxy silanes as a catalytic component in the polymerization of propylene.
Further, silane compounds are expected to be useful as silane coupling agents and resin modifiers. Accordingly, new silane compounds are awaited.